Rex (Locktrap95)
Dont use Rexy without Locktrap95's permission! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Locktrap95 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Creativity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Hot pink, and black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Hedgehog |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Fu**in' Perfect - P!nk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 23 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Writer / Artist and Husband (In the future, Parent) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing/RainWing/TrickWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be with his loved one and be a writer (Achieved) Get rid of Mystery (Failed) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Silverbay |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Blackpearl (Mother) Quicksilver (Father) Starbeam (Wife) Ryu (Son) Max (Son) Hopebringer (Son) Mooncharm (Son) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | His family, specially hsi wife, Mystery (formerly), Shia, Alabaster, Cloudreacher, Shurui |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Polyx, Mystery |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Stay with his wife, sweet food, clothes, the night-sky, writing, drawing, poems, flowers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Fish, himself, being alone, death, others petting him/thinking he's younger than he really is, mean people |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Fire-breathing like the NightWings, but he can breathe a fire with properties of TrickWing venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | A pocket knife |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Starex (Canon) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fu**ing perfect to me!" |} |} Appearance Rex is a plump mainly reddish burgundy with black scales on his back male dragon, who is unusually shorter than normal, making others think he's way younger than he actually is. His under scales are pale burgundy, along with one peach-colored marking on each wrist and slight maroon tint on his legs, brighter to make a band-like gradient just in middle of his hind legs. He has dark blueish-green eyes, hot pink blood and tongue because of genetical problems, and has slightly smaller fore-legs, due to being a TrickWing hybrid, also having the ability to stand up bipedal and quadrupedal, and has the TrickWing's frills. His wings are black and big, like his frills. His snout is short and quite pointy, and his horns are straight upwards and lack curves, and are burgundy. In terms of clothing, Rex usually wears a black fluffy sweater with a hood. A gray shirt below it that has a pink heart with a few pink gems attached and says "My love is from here to infinity". Black shorts with a pink stripe and black shoes. Since Rex is very rich, he usually wears fancy clothing such as tuxedoes and black pants when going to social events. However, when not using his fancy clothes or in-the-middle clothes, he wears a short-sleeve pastel blue t-shirt with a pastel pink heart on it, black-and-purple finger less gloves that have long sleeves that reach to his elbows, long white socks and black shorts. Personality Rex is a jealous, obsessive, romantic, sympathic, sociable but shy natural-born leader, though he's a huge crybaby, and is very awkward at making social interaction, but very friendly towards others. Due to being so short, he can get irritated easily by dragons calling him dragonet, sometimes even saying "Hello Starbeam, oh what a cute little dragonet there! Is he your son?" He will immediately get his pocket knife out and point it at their face. Abilities Rex is quite good at fighting, being rather aggresive, specially when jealous, he carries a pocket knife sometimes, and he is able to breathe fire like any NightWing, but also can shoot TrickWing venom with the fire, which merges onto it and gives the fire another color (Random color from rarest to most common to happen, black, white, purple, pink or green) basically, the fire has normal fire properties plus TrickWing venom ones. Rex also has larger than normal black wings that help him dodge faster. Relationships Starbeam: Starbeam is his wife and they both love eachother a lot, and they trust each other to infinity. (Alive) Parents: Rex loved his parents, but Blackpearl (His mother) died, and he doesn't know his father is alive. Max, Ryu, Hopebringer and Mooncharm: Rex loves his sons with all of his heart, as much as he loves his wife, though Max is a troublemaker that stands out as the odd-one-out between his brothers, Rex loves him too. Shia and Shurui: Shurui is Shia's father. Rex holds respect for the father and son, since Mystery was close to killing them both, and Rex is still sad about how he could have saved Shurui's wife and daughter but didn't. Cloudreacher and Alabaster: Alabaster and Cloudreacher are loyal brothers, though sometimes they break into fights because of their love-hate relationship. Rex usually ends up in middle of their fights to break em up. They're good friends and hang out-- With Starbeam's permission, though. Polyx: Rex prefers not to share information of what happened with Polyx. Mystery: Mystery is Rex's nemesis. They can't even look at eachother. Why? Because Mystery tried many times to steal Rex's wife, Starbeam, and wouldn't let Rex, who once was his friend, stand in his way. He also killed without hesitation Shurui's wife and daughter, and was close to killing Shurui, Shia and Rex just to have "Starbeam all for himself" Trivia * Rex is a femboy. It sorta wore off when he grew up. * Rex's children are unborn as of now and will appear in the future. * Rex used to be Mystery's best friend, along with Shurui, but after Starbeam appeared in their lives (when they were in their teens) Mystery and Rex fell in love with her and all went DOWN. * Rex will have a fanfiction for the story of his whole life but it is a work in progress and not even named yet. Gallery Insert lovely art here Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Writer)